My Life at Hogwarts As Told By Hermione Granger
by cosgirl8806
Summary: This is the story of my drama filled life! But would you expect anything less being Harry Potter's best friend?  -Disclaimer: I don't own anything! JK Rowling does!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What happens at the Burrow stays at the Burrow..

My name is Hermione Granger and this is the story of my life.

I am currently about to start my 7th year at my school Hogwarts. My best friends and I are all in the same house, Gryffindor. Harry Potter aka The-boy-who-lived and Ron Weasley to be exact. They have been with me since our first year at Hogwarts. I didn't really like them at first but on Halloween night of our first year, they saved me from a troll. That's when things changed between us.

Now I know Ron still thought of me as a know-it-all, but Harry could see me for the real person I was. We have been close ever since. Then in our second year, we had some incidents with a basilisk petrifying people, including me, and I think that was when Ron changed his tune.

Anyways, enough about school. As I sit here alone in my home I share with my parents, I'm trying to get a head start on studying for our NEWT's. I want to try to get a healer's position at St. Mungo's. I know I am supposed to be getting picked up by Ron's parents soon to head to the Burrow, their house.

What I haven't revealed about myself yet is probably the biggest secret of all. I am secretly in love with Harry Potter. I have been since our 3rd year of school. The only thing that I am dreading is seeing him. Only because he is currently seeing Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister. They have been together since the end of our 6th year of school. Ron is engaged to Lavender Brown who is also in the same house and year as the rest of us.

I hear my dad calling for me.

"Hermione dear, Ron and Lavender are downstairs for you, are you ready to go?" Dan Granger asked. "Yes, dad I am ready. Tell them I will be down in a moment." I said.

I really am dreading this only because I wish I was the one that Harry was with and not Ginny.

I got my school trunk and gathered my cat Crookshanks and headed down the stairs.

"Hey Hermione! How has your summer been so far?"asked Lavender.

"Just studying for our NEWT's, I always want to be ahead you know." I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I would think you were sick if not." Ron said. "Well are you ready to go?"

"Yeah I think we can head off. Goodbye mom and dad" I said.

When we finally arrived at the Burrow, I was greeted by the whole Weasley family and Harry. My heart skipped a beat when I seen those emerald eyes of his.

"Hey Hermione, I missed you!" Harry said greeting me with a big hug.

"Hey Harry, I missed you too! How has your summer been?" I said.

"It has been great, I have been spending lots of time with Ginny and practicing Quidditch with Ron. I would assume you have been studying?" said Harry.

"Yeah, always got to be prepared." I said. Just thinking about him spending all his time with Ginny and what they have been doing makes me extremely sick to my stomach.

"I think I need to go lie down, I'm feeling kind of sick to my stomach."I said.

A couple hours later, I awoke to Harry's emerald eyes staring at me. I was kind of startled at first, but then I smiled and said, "Hey Harry, may I ask why you are just sitting here staring at me?" "I was worried about you and wanted to make sure you were ok." Harry responded.

'Wow, is it just me or is he showing me other emotions other than just friendship?' I thought to myself.

"Well that is very nice of you Harry. Is there any place we can go to talk in private?" I asked. "Erm.. Yeah Mrs. Weasley gave me Percy's old room when he moved out so we can go there if you want.." Harry said with a puzzled look on his face. "Ok great. It's just I know Ginny is always around and I just wanted a chance to talk to you alone." I said. "Ok, let's head up there so I can show you where it is for future reference." Harry said.

I followed Harry upstairs to his new room and not surprising it was decorated in numerous Quidditch team memorabilia and Gryffindor things also.

"How do you like it?" Harry asked. "I love it! Totally you Harry." I responded. "So anyways I wanted to talk to you about a couple things. I wanted to know how serious you and Ginny are getting."

"That is kind of weird you asked me that but yes I think we are starting to get serious, we have been together almost six months now." Harry said. The look on my face was very obvious to Harry, I'm sure I looked like I was just hit by a train. "Are you ok 'Mione? Wait… Do you have feelings for me?" "Well, I didn't exactly want it to come out like this but yes I do." I said with an upset tone. "Well, I didn't know you felt that way. How long have you had feelings for me?" Harry asked. "Since 3rd year." I said. Then Harry did something that I would have never expected. He kissed me and boy was it amazing. He is such a great kisser.

"Harry, it's not that I didn't want you to, but why did you kiss me?" I asked. "Well because I have also had feelings for you too, but I never thought you felt the same way." Harry said.

This time I stopped him in the middle of his sentence and kissed him. I didn't expect him to then pick me up and place me on the bed. " Harry.." I started to say and he said "No.. don't talk. Unless you don't want this?" "Of course I do, it's just your with Ginny.." I said. " I know but for some reason this feels so right at this moment." Harry said.

Then he started to remove my shirt and shorts and seen that I was wearing my matching pink lace bra and panty set. "Wow, you look gorgeous 'Mione." he said. Then he proceeded to take his shirt and shorts off also and ended up only in his boxers. 'Oh my, he is so sexy, much more than I imagined.'I thought to myself. Then he took my bra and panties off and also took his boxers off and the next 30 minutes were engraved in history.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Unplanned and Planned Situations

Two weeks later..

So it is two weeks until we go back to Hogwarts and Harry and I have not talked that much since we had sex. It is almost like he is avoiding me, he won't even look at me. I corner him in the bathroom when I get the chance to find out what is going on.

"Why have you been avoiding me? I thought you wanted to have sex with me? I gave you my virginity thinking that it would have been a good idea. And now you won't even look at me." I said angrily.

"I did but I feel extremely bad about Ginny and what I did to her and now I wish it didn't happen. I don't want to lose her. I think I love her 'Mione." Harry said.

"Wow Harry that is unbelieveable. I can't believe I was jusy a cheap lay for you. I hope you are happy.." And I stormed off crying my eyes out. "But 'Mione.." Harry tried to say but I left before he could finish.

I couldn't believe that he would do this to me. I loved him so much and he didn't even care to notice. I cried myself to sleep that night.

The next day I was woken up by Lavender knocking on my door.

"Hey Hermione are you awake?" Lavender asked. I went to the door and answered it. "I wasn't but now I am. What is wrong?" I asked. "I am going to come in and close the door. Is that ok?" She asked. "Yeah that is fine." She closed the door then started bawling. "Oh my, what is wrong?" I asked. "I'm pregnant Hermione. I really can't believe it but I am. I just found out like 5 minutes ago. What am I going to tell Ron? I mean, I have been wanting to get pregnant and he has expressed how much he has wanted a child, but I am really worried that he will be mad." Lavender said with a worried expression. "Well I know one thing, if you don't tell him he will be really upset. I would go tell him now." I said. "Thanks Hermione. I'm going to tell him now. I hope he is happy." She said as she left the room.

20 minutes later..

"He is really excited! He took it a lot better than I thought!" Lavender said bursting into the bedroom. "That is great Lavender! I am so happy for you guys, you will make great parents!" I said. "How far along are you?"

"I think I am about 5 weeks. It was our first time and only time we have had sex, so it has to be that." Lavender said. "So are you going to move your wedding up?" I asked. "We might. We are just so overjoyed with the baby that we haven't really thought about our wedding. I will let you know as soon as we talk about it." Lavender said. "Ok that sounds great." I said. "I will talk to you later Hermione, I am going to go talk to Ron some more." Lavender said and she left the room and went downstairs.

After finding out about Lavender's pregnancy, I couldn't help but think about Harry again like I do about 500 times a day. I just don't know why he would dismiss what we had that night. I am sure he could obviously tell we had chemistry and that there was something there. But if I am going to survive my last year at Hogwarts, I am going to have to get over him. It is obvious that he doesn't care for me like I thought.

Two weeks later..

Today is the day that we go back to Hogwarts. I woke up today not feeling so great but I just dismissed it as being nervous about starting school again. I gathered all of my clothes and my books and put them in my trunk. I grabbed Crookshanks and went downstairs to join everyone else. Of course as soon as I got into the living room, Harry glanced at me and turned his attention to Ginny, stroking her hair and leaving kisses on her forehead. 'Ugh, as if I didn't feel sick enough.' I thought. Mrs. Weasley had a bag of floo powder and had us each take a handful and floo to King's Cross station.

When I arrived at King's Cross, I went through the barrier to platform 9 ¾ and boarded the Hogwarts Express. I made sure I didn't sit in the same compartment as Harry and Ginny and found one empty a couple doors down.

"Can we join you 'Mione?" Ron asked. "I just don't want watch Harry and Ginny snog the whole trip to Hogwarts." I laughed and said "Of course you can. How did your appointment go with the healer?" "It went great, baby is healthy and doing great. Madam Pomfrey will be doing all of my scans at Hogwarts so I don't have to leave. I am just so excited about this baby." Lavender said. "Well that is great. I am glad everything is going well." I said. Ron and Lavender began to talk amongst themselves and I looked out the train window.

We arrived at Hogwarts and after we attended the sorting hat ceremony and received 18 new Gryffindor students, we were lead to our dormitories. I got my pajamas and headed to take a shower when I had an overwhelming sick feeling and threw up in the toilet. 'This can't be good.' I thought. So I just dismissed it as eating too much and finished my shower and headed off to bed.

The next morning ended up being the same as last night, running to the toilet to be sick. 'I must have gotten into some bad food.' I thought. So I got dressed and headed to my first class, Expert Transfiguration. After that I headed to the Great Hall to join my housemates. I noticed Harry was sitting by Ron."Hey Harry. How are you?" I asked nervously hoping to get an answer. Harry looked shocked for a second then answered. "I'm doing ok Hermione. How about you?" "I'm alright. Nice to see you for a change." I said sarcastically. I sat down and ate my lunch. "You two seem very odd. What is going on?" Ron asked. "We're fine." Harry and I said in unison. "I will talk to you guys later." And I left to head to my dormitory.

One week later..

I am still getting sick several times a day, so I decided to go see Madam Pomfrey to see what was going on. "Hello Hermione, what brings you here?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "I have been feeling quite sick lately, I think I have come down with a bug." I said. "Well as a precaution I have to run a pregnancy test just to check, because the potion I am going to give you can harm a fetus. So I want you to drink this potion and in 5 minutes I should be able to do a spell on you and if the smoke turns red it is negative and blue is positive." So I drank the potion and about 5 minutes later she performed the spell. And what came out of the wand would forever change my life. Blue smoke. 'Bloody hell. I am pregnant.' I thought. I started bawling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught

Three weeks have went by since I found out I was pregnant and all I have been doing since then is cry. I had to go to Hogsmeade to get bigger robes to hide my growing belly. I had the feeling that people were getting suspicious about something because I wouldn't go anywhere without my robes. I was sitting in the common room doing my homework for Charms class when I heard Ron and Lavender coming in the common room. "Hey guys how are you?" I asked. "We are great! We just found out what we are having! We are having a boy! A mini Ron!" Lavender laughed. "I am so happy for you guys. Now you can teach him to play Quidditch just like daddy." I smiled. "So anyways 'Mione, what has been going on between you and Harry? You guys have barely spoken to each other since we left the Burrow and I am really concerned." Ron asked with concern. "It's nothing, I promise Ron. He has just been spending all of his time with Ginny and I have been keeping my distance." I said. "You love him, don't you? I can tell, you have the same look that I get when I look at Lavender. That would be why you don't talk to Ginny either." Ron said. "Yes, I do love Harry and it is very hard to see him with Ginny but I know that he loves her and I am just staying away for his sake." I said almost in tears. 'Damn pregnancy hormones.' I thought. "Well Lavender and I are here for you whatever may happen." Ron said. I smiled. "Thanks you guys. You are great friends." I said crying at the same time. And I went back to doing my Charms homework.

Later on that evening, I was sitting in my bed when I overheard Harry and Ginny talking.

"I know you have feelings for her, JUST TELL ME!" Ginny screamed.

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't. I love you Ginny. Only you." Harry said.

"I don't believe you." Ginny said in tears.

"What do I have to do to show you?" Harry asked.

"Never speak of her name again, do not talk to her and ignore her altogether. If I hear her name in your sleep one more time we are through." Ginny demanded.

"Ok, anything for you my love." Harry said and gave Ginny a hug and kissed her on the forehead.

'If he only knew that I was carrying his child. Maybe things would be different. Probably not. He didn't want anything to do with me anyway before I got pregnant, so what would change it now.' I thought sobbing violently.

The next day I was taking a shower early in the morning and no one was in the dormitory when I got in so I figured it would be safe to just come out to my bed in just my pajamas. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom I ran into Ginny. I stopped like a deer in headlights, stunned that I was caught.

"Are you serious? You are PREGNANT! How far along are YOU? Huh? TELL ME!" Ginny screamed.

"Woah wait a second. Why are you getting loud for Ginny? And I am almost 3 months."I said.

"I KNEW IT! I knew something was going on between you two! I knew that was why he said your name in his sleep and was so distant from me! Does Harry know? TELL ME!" Ginny was shaking at this point. I didn't know what to do but look stunned. "I think you need to find out the truth from him instead of screaming and yelling at me!" I yelled. "Oh believe me I will Hermione. I can't believe this. I thought you were my friend. You bitch!" Ginny said as she stormed out of the dormitory to the common room where Harry was sitting. I followed and stood as I watched Harry's face turn white when he seen me and the place where our child was growing. "Can you explain this Harry? CAN YOU?" Ginny screamed while pointing at me. "I didn't know I swear! I am so sorry Ginny, it was a moment of weakness and I promise that it won't happen again!" Harry said in tears. "You are damn right it won't happen again because we are through! I don't ever want to speak to you again! Hope you enjoyed making the biggest mistake of your life!" Ginny screamed as she ran out of the common room. "I am glad! You are a crazy bitch anyway!" Harry screamed. Everyone just looked at me stunned that they hadn't figured it out before. I heard numerous whispers around the room. Harry walked over to me. "Your dorm. NOW." I followed him in.

"How come you didn't tell me? I would have liked to know." Harry said. "Hmm, I would have but someone was too busy being stuck up Ginny Weasley's arse!" I screamed."So when did you find out?" He asked. "About a month ago. I have been hiding it ever since. No one knew until just now."I said. "I know Ginny and I just broke up but I want to be in my child's life and as soon as I seen your stomach it was like my heart skipped a beat. The night we made love I knew I loved you right then and there but I wanted to deny it. But I know now that there is nothing more that I want. Please say you will be with me?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes I will Harry. I love you." I jumped into his arms and he kissed me fiercely. We broke apart and he knelt down and put his hands on my belly and said "Hello my child, I haven't even met you or have known about you for very long but I love you already." Harry said crying. "I'm sure it loves you too, daddy." I said. At that moment I knew everything would be ok.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Harry and I were sitting in the common room when Ginny Weasley walked into the common room looking like she could shoot the Avada Kedavra curse from her eyes. But then I swear I saw her wink at Harry. 'Back off bitch' I thought. "What was that all about Harry?" I asked with an angry tone. "I don't know, I haven't spoke to her for a couple weeks now." Harry said. "Oh, I just want to make sure you don't get twisted in her web again. But that is your choice, not mine to make." I said sharply. "You don't have to worry about anything 'Mione. I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you." Harry said before he kissed me. "I love you too Harry." I said sweetly.

A few days later I was walking to Potions class with Lavender and suddenly she let out a loud scream. "Oh Hermione, I just had the worst pain in the world. But it seems to have subsided." Lavender said breathing heavily. "Are you sure you are ok? Do you need to go see Madam Pomfrey? I will walk you." I asked. "Yeah I think that might be best." Lavender said. So Lavender and I walked to the hospital wing. "How can I help you ladies? Are both of your pregnancies going ok?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "No I actually just had a sharp pain and I'm not sure how to take it." Lavender said. "We can do a scan and some spells to make sure everything is ok." Madam Pomfrey said. "That sounds great." Lavender said as she laid down on a hospital bed. Madam Pomfrey put on some gloves and got a bottle of potion out of a cabinet and put it on Lavender's stomach. All of a sudden a hologram appeared in the air and baby Weasley was in full view. "He looks great, he is moving around quite a bit, have you noticed any movement?" Madam Pomfrey asked. "No, not yet. I'm only 18 weeks along as far as I know." Lavender said. "Yes, according to all of his measurements you are correct. Looks like you got pregnant at the beginning of the summer." Madam Pomfrey said. "I do want to keep you here in the hospital wing to just make sure you are doing ok." "That sounds great." Lavender said. "Oh and Hermione don't forget about your gender scan in three weeks." Madam Pomfrey reminded me. "Oh how could I forget?" I said smiling. "I'll see you later Lavender. I'll tell Ron to come see you if I see him." "Ok that would be great Hermione, thanks!" Lavender said.

As I walked out of the hospital wing, I overheard two people talking.

"Are you sure it is true and you are not making it up just to get back at Hermione and I?" Harry asked.

"Yes it is true. I am 9 weeks as of yesterday." Ginny said. As soon as I heard her say that I ran up to the both of them fuming and about to explode.

"WELL I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY HARRY! NOT ONLY HAVE YOU KNOCKED ME UP BUT YOU HAVE KNOCKED UP THIS SLUT TOO! You better enjoy your life with her because WE ARE DONE!" I screamed shaking and bawling. "Hermione, it was after we had conceived our child, Ginny and I were still together!" Harry said with tears in his eyes. "Yeah but why didn't you tell me you had sex with Ginny? I can't even look at either of you right now!" I said running off down the corridor. "Wait Hermione!" Harry said running after me. "Haha this will teach you to go around being a slut and stealing other girls boyfriends Hermione Granger. Now I got to find where I can get some fake ultrasounds. Hmm.." Ginny said devilishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Girl or Boy?

I can't believe in 1 week I find out what I am having! I haven't spoke to Harry since finding out Ginny is pregnant. I just can't believe the man I love, the father of my child, would leave that major detail out. I have been trying to avoid seeing either of them because I don't think I could handle it right now and I don't want to throw myself into early labor. I go into the bathroom and look at myself in the full length mirror on the wall. When I look down to the floor I can't even see my feet anymore! The baby has pretty much taken over my body.

I head down to the common room to see Ron and Lavender sitting on the sofa.

"I can't believe what Harry did to you and I can't believe my sister is pregnant." Ron said."I know, I even seen the ultrasound, she showed me." Lavender said."I just can't believe he would not only lie to me but get Ginny pregnant. Hasn't anyone heard of contraception charms?" I said. "Umm.. 'Mione.. have you looked in the mirror lately? You look like you swallowed a bludger! I think SOMEONE can speak for themselves about using contraception charms!" Ron said with a point blank look. "Yeah well, I kind of was in the heat of the moment, I didn't think of it at the time." I said. "Yeah that is the same thing I thought." Lavender said. "I will talk to you guys later. I'm headed off to bed." I said as I got up and walked to the dormitories.

The next day I was sitting in the common room doing my Transfiguration paper and suddenly I seen someone standing in front of the table I was sitting at. "Hey 'Mione." Harry said quietly. "What do you want? Haven't you ruined my life enough?" I said sharply. "No need to get bitchy with me, I just wanted to know how you and the baby are doing." Harry growled. "Well like it is ANY of your business. We are doing GREAT without you. I take it you are back with her?" I asked disgusted. "Well no actually, I have just been talking to her we haven't discussed getting back together. For some weird reason she doesn't want me to go to her appointments to see Madam Pomfrey." Harry sighed. "Are you ok?" "Hmm well of course you don't know how it feels to be suddenly left in the dark alone and pregnant, do you? Please just go away and don't talk to me." I said walking away crying. I can't believe he can just leave me to fend for myself knowing I am having his child. I went to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

One week later..

I can't believe today is the day! I find out whether my child is a boy or girl! As I head out of the common room I hear someone calling for me.

"Hey 'Mione! Wait up!" Harry said. "What do you want, I thought I told you to stop talking to me." I said smartly. "I know you find out what the baby is today, I heard it through the grape vine." Harry said. "Ok.. And?" I said. "Well.. I wanted to come along since..well considering..this is my child too." Harry hesitated. "I guess, but don't think I have forgiven you, because I haven't." I said.

So we head up to the hospital wing and as soon as we get there Madam Pomfrey asked me to lie on the bed. "Now you know the drill already, I'm going to have you drink this potion and I am going to perform a spell and you will see your baby in this hologram. I will move the wand around your belly and we will be able to tell what you are having!" Madam Pomfrey said. So I drank the potion and 5 minutes later Madam Pomfrey performed the spell. All of a sudden I seen my baby floating in the air, kind of like a ultrasound muggles use. "Well the baby looks great, and is measuring great! Are you ready to find out what it is?" She asked. "Yes I have been ready!" I said excitedly. "Well.. it looks like you are having a little girl! Congratulations!" Madam Pomfrey said. "Oh Merlin, I am going to have a daughter!" I said as tears fell down my face. "Merlin, this is so beautiful." Harry said with tears falling down his face too.


	6. Chapter 6

[A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I really had fun writing this chapter and having Harry and Hermione's relationship develop. Oh and I am 100% Harry and Hermione! Reviews are much appreciated!]

Chapter 6: Lies, Lies Lies

Three weeks later..

I am just over the moon at finding out that I am having a little girl. I have been talking to Harry little by little each day since then. I haven't forgiven him yet and I refuse to, but I can't just let him not be in our daughter's life. Today is the Quidditch match against Slytherin and the Gryffindor Quidditch team had to replace a couple people on the team, one of them being Ginny, because of her pregnancy.

A couple hours later..

"Hey 'Mione! Did you see the trick that I did?" Ron asked. "Yes I did! It was great Ron! Hopefully your son is as great a Keeper as you are!" I said excitedly. "And Harry did a great job picking the new members on the team, they all worked great together!" Ron said beaming. Harry walked up to us beaming. "Hey Harry! Great job catching the snitch, I think that was one of the fastest times you caught it!" Ron said. "I know! Well I got my 2 babies keeping me motivated now!"Harry said and I walked away crying and ran to my dorm.

'I hate when he talks about Ginny. As if he doesn't see how much it hurts me, and he brings it up like it is nothing.' I thought. I heard a knock on the door. "'Mione, open up please." Harry said. "You can come in, it isn't locked and I am the only one in here." I come out of the bathroom in just a tank top and pajama shorts and meet Harry in the hallway."I'm sorry I mentioned her. I know how much it hurts you. By the way you look so beautiful 'Mione." Harry said as he placed his hands on my belly. "Thanks Harry, but.." And I was interrupted by Harry kissing me. I couldn't help but kiss him back. I just love him so much and carrying his child just makes it so much worse. "My belly has gotten so big hasn't it?" "It is so beautiful 'Mione, I never thought that I would love anything as much as I love you and our daughter." Harry said. "But how can I expect you to be completely committed when she is pregnant also? You are going to have to share whatever time you have available with her kid too. It is just not going to work out." I said with tears in my eyes. "No matter what, it has always been you I have loved, since our 3rd year of school, always you 'Mione. I'm going to tell Ginny exactly what I told you and she is going to have to understand. You have always been there for me and now I want to always be there for you." Harry said. "Ok, can we go find her so you can tell her?" I said. "Yes she should be in the common room." So Harry and I went down to the common room to find Ginny standing at the bottom of the stairs talking to Lavender. "Oh hi Harry..and you. I found out what we are having Harry! It is a boy! His name is going to be Harry James Potter Jr.! Are you excited for us?" Ginny said excitedly. "Umm, yeah sure…excited. Actually I wanted to talk to you. I wanted to tell you that I want to be with Hermione. I have always loved her, and I think that I was just with you because I was in denial. I still want to be in my son's life but as far as us there is no future." Harry said. Ginny was silent for a second and then shrugged and spoke up. "Well if that is what you want, I cannot change your mind. But just know she will NEVER be as good as I was. NEVER." Ginny said. "If you say so Ginny." Harry said sarcastically.

A week later, Harry had set up for us to have a little date night in my dorm room. I just haven't been feeling up to going anywhere, I have been getting a little morning sickness again and my back has been starting to bother me. Harry knocked on my door and I told him he could come in.

"Hey 'Mione, how are you feeling?" Harry asked. "I'm feeling better than I did this morning. How has your day been?" I asked. "It's been ok. I was just looking forward to spending some time with you tonight. I want to make this night special for you to make up for the months of hurt I put you through." Harry said with tears stinging his eyes. "That is so sweet Harry. I just can't wait till we can be a complete family." I said with a huge grin. "I know it will be soon, love." Harry said. "So are you feeling up to a little fun? If you know what I mean?" Harry asked then winked. "Yeah I think I am, but if I can remind you this will be only my second time, so it might hurt." I said. As soon as I said yes, Harry carried me on the bed and slowly removed my clothes."You know how sexy you are to me right now? Being pregnant makes you extremely irresistible 'Mione." Harry moaned. I felt his reaction of his confession waiting to enter as we became one in each other. I looked in his emerald eyes as we moved as one and just his looks alone sent me over the edge. Soon shortly after, Harry was sent over the edge in ecstasy. As we collapsed into each other's arms, I knew that this was where I wanted to be. I wanted to be Mrs. Harry Potter.

Three days later I was walking out of the bathroom and I just happen to run into Ginny. Something was totally off about her though. I went to my bed and thought about it for a second. 'Now I am about 20 weeks give or take, I am as big as a house. Now she is a couple weeks behind me given she has found out the gender of her kid already. Why doesn't she look as big as I do? Actually she doesn't even look pregnant at all!' I thought suddenly. I tried to quickly jump up off of bed, it is getting quite difficult given my size, and run after her as she went to the common room. "Ginny, I have a quick question. How far along are you really?" I asked. "I am about 16 weeks, why?" she said. "Because I have a pretty good hunch that you have been faking this entire pregnancy to get back at me! And here is the proof!" I went up to her and lifted her shirt, and to my conclusion, there was a muggle pillow to make herself look pregnant. "So what do you have to say for yourself?" I asked smugly. "Ok, so I was trying to trap Harry so he would stay with me, and as soon as you got out of the picture I was going to somehow tragically have a miscarriage and lose the baby. I had to get back at you somehow, because when I saw you that day, when everyone found out you were pregnant, my heart shattered. I had a feeling that something was wrong with Harry the entire summer, but I just wanted to dismiss it as him just being nervous about his last year at Hogwarts. And I just knew that he was the one that got you pregnant just because of the way you two looked at each other. But I have to accept that we are done and there is nothing left." Ginny said. "Wow. I can't believe you would stoop that low Ginny. I hope you know how much of a fool of yourself you just made." Harry said as he walked in the common room. "I was listening the whole time and I can't believe I trusted you." "You trusting me? Should I remind you that you were the one that had sex with her and got her pregnant while we were together? You are the one to blame here Potter! I wouldn't have had to stoop this low if you would have kept it in your pants!" Ginny said. "Well yes I may have cheated on you, but I have no regrets as to what I did. I would not take that back for anything." Harry smiled. "I can't believe that is how you feel Harry. How you could throw our whole relationship away like that. Well suit yourself." Ginny said as she walked out of the common room. "Oh Harry." I said as I waddled to him and planted the deepest kiss on him. I overheard some people saying "Get a room!" but I just ignored it. I said, "We're having a baby, really?" We ran up to my dormitory to "celebrate".


	7. Chapter 7

[A/N: Hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It is my favorite so far. :)]

Chapter 7: Surprise?

I was waiting on Harry to get done with his Quidditch practice so we could head to my appointment with Madam Pomfrey. As soon as I heard Ron's big mouth I knew they were coming back into the common room. Harry came into my dorm. "Hey love, are you ready to go? Afterwards I was wanting to know if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade to look at some baby stuff?" "That sounds great. I would love to." I said.

After my appointment was finished, we along with Lavender and Ron headed to Hogsmeade. "I think there is a baby store down by Ollivander's. We can go to that and then we can go to Honeydukes."Harry said. "Great I have had a craving for Pumpkin Pasties." I said. "Me too." Lavender said. As we walked into the baby store, I saw the cutest bassinet in the window. "We got to have that Harry, it is amazing, but I can't afford it. It is 50 Galleons." I said. "Do you remember who I am 'Mione? Not only did I inherit my parents' fortune, but Sirius' too. I am also our daughters' father so I can buy whatever I want to." Harry said with a grin. We walked in and looked at the furniture. They had cute little changing stands and all the clothes you could think of. After looking around for an hour, all of us nearly cleaned the place out. We headed back to Hogwarts.

As we got into the common room, all of us sat down and started to discuss our futures.

"So we figured we would let you two know, that we plan on getting married next month! And we want you to be involved. It is just going to be us, I guess you would call that eloping? Harry, I want you to be my best man and Lavender wants you Hermione to be her maid of honor." Ron said. "We plan on going shopping for dresses next week, and I plan on getting a VERY comfortable dress considering we are both as big as houses." Lavender said. "Wow guys that is awesome!" Harry and I said in unison. "Hopefully our day will be soon, Harry." I said nudging Harry's arm. "It will be soon, love." Harry said. "Now we all got to get all of our baby stuff put away and set up. Remember we are only 3 weeks apart so we could go in to labor soon." Lavender said. As soon as we started to get up, Professor Dumbledore came into the common room. "Hello everyone. I came to let you know that I have a little surprise for all 4 of you. I have set up a separate dorm down the hall from here with two separate rooms for all of you. In each room, I have set up a separate bedroom in each room for your babies rooms. You will see that all of your stuff is already set up, even your babies' rooms. I hope you enjoy your new rooms and Ron and Lavender, I can't wait to join both of you in marriage. Good day to all of you." "Thank you so much Professor." We all said in unison. So we all headed to our new rooms and muttered the password and went in. The view was amazing. The common room was set up just for all of us. A little game area with a mini Quidditch pitch with bewitched Quidditch players and wizard chess in the corner for Harry and Ron, a pink cuddly chair in another corner with numerous muggle and wizard magazines for Lavender, and in another corner, a bookshelf full of so many books and a really comfy chair for me. The common room was decorated in Gryffindor colors and was very beautiful. Ron and Lavender went to their room to the left and ours was to the right. As we walked in we were floored with how beautiful it was. It's walls were pretty shades of light and dark red and with gold trimmings. We had a large size four poster bed with deep red drapes. We went into our daughter's room and it was decorated in various girly things and had baby pink walls. "I just can't believe Dumbledore would do all of this for us." I said with tears falling down my face. "Well, I think Dumbledore just respects us so much more since I defeated Voldemort and he wanted to repay us." Harry said. (A/N: In my story Dumbledore didn't die at the end of 6th year. And this story is based on them coming back for their 7th year of school after Harry defeated Voldemort.) "I know, I am just so grateful." I said. "Love, come sit please. You look very exhausted. You are going to have to start toning it down once you come closer to your due date." Harry said concerned. "I know but NEWT's are a month and a half after our daughter comes and I need to study as much as possible before she comes." I said. "Ok how about we have just one total day of studying a week. Will that satisfy you?" Harry asked. "I think I can agree to that." I said with a smile. "Ok, so how about we break in this bed?" Harry asked. "Harry James Potter! You are a horn dog!" I said. "I can't help it, you are just so sexy 'Mione." Harry carried me to the bed, removed my clothes and you know what happens after that.

Yesterday was our study day, so that is all we did. I am so excited for today, all of us are going to Hogsmeade to pick out our formal wear for Ron and Lavender's upcoming wedding. "I am really wanting a flowy dress, very comfortable." Lavender said. "Yeah, same here. What colors are you thinking about?" I asked. "I think we agreed on red. We have to incorporate our Gryffindor pride somehow of course." Lavender said laughing. "That sounds great. We can both settle on that." I said. So we went over to the rack of bridesmaid dresses and I looked at a one shoulder floor length dress. The shoulder area is embellished with crystals and the bottom is a mermaid style with a 4 foot train. "I think I am going to try this on." I said.

As I was trying my dress on, Lavender found the dress she has been looking for. It was a very loosely fitting, knee length strapless simple ivory gown with a crystal embellishment in the middle just above her belly. The dress showed off her belly beautifully. "This is the dress." Lavender said. As I came out of the fitting room, I could almost swear I seen Harry's mouth drop to the floor. "What do you think?" I asked. "Wow.. I am almost speechless. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life." Harry said wiping some tears from his face. "Yeah, it is gorgeous Hermione. You look amazing." Ron said. "Lavender, I love your dress!" I said excitedly. We walked around the shop and got matching shoes, jewelry and matching handbags. "Hey, Ron you want to work our way down to the dress robes shop with me?" Harry asked. "Sure Harry." And they headed down the street.

"So, do you want to go to the Three Broomsticks to get a drink?" Lavender asked. "Oh yes, I have been craving pumpkin juice. That sounds great." I said. As we were sitting drinking our pumpkin juice, Ron and Harry walked in. "Are you both ready to go back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. "Yes, I am exhausted." I said.

As we headed back into our common room, we sat all of the things we bought in our rooms and sat down on our couch. "I can't believe how amazing you looked in that dress 'Mione. I just can't believe that I have the pleasure of you being the mother of my child." Harry said, as he did something that I would never had expected. "Hermione Jean Granger, I know that I have really screwed our relationship up the past several months, and I am glad that I was able to gain some of your trust back. But I know that I cannot and I will not EVER let you go again. I want to do the honor in asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?" Harry asked while on one knee and holding open a ring box with a 3-carat princess cut solitaire diamond ring. "Wow Harry, I did not expect this so soon. Of course I will marry you!" I said while grasping Harry in a tight hug. "Oh wow! Congrats you guys!" Lavender said. "So you know why we left today right? We went to get your ring, Hermione." Ron said. "And, Ron and I discussed it, and we wanted to see if you wanted to get married on the same day that they are getting married. It would be a double wedding! But I want you to wear the red dress as your wedding gown, because I couldn't think of you wearing anything else." Harry said with a beaming smile. "That sounds like a great idea." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Double wedding day!

One week till the wedding.

Ron and Lavender sat in their common room, when he noticed that there was a letter sitting on their table.

"Has this letter always been here?" Ron asked confused.

"I don't know, why don't you read it and find out what it is for?" Lavender suggested.

Ron opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Ronald Weasley, _

_We are pleased to offer you a position with our Quidditch team, The Chudley Cannons. We are offering you the position of Keeper. Please owl back with your decision and we will reply back with a date and time for a meeting._

_Ragmar Dorkins-Manager of Chudley Cannons_

"Wow! I can't believe I have been offered a position with my favorite team! I am going to owl them back right away!" Ron said.

"Congratulations Ron!" Lavender said as she kissed him on the cheek.

Meanwhile in the Great Hall..

Ginny Weasley sat in the Great Hall eating her lunch when an owl dropped her daily issue of the Daily Prophet. As she read the cover story, Her feelings of anger resurfaced.

_Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to marry next week!_

_The Daily Prophet has received exclusive information that details that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are set to marry in a private ceremony next week, two months before their first child is due. We can exclusively reveal that their first child is a girl, those no name has been chosen. Congratulations to the happy couple! _

Ginny slammed the paper down and muttered, "They are going to wish they never double-crossed me."

As Ginny walked down the hallway, She happened to see Harry walking. "I know exactly what to do." Ginny said to herself as she pointed her wand at Harry. "Imperio!" Ginny yelled and the curse hit Harry knocking him on the ground. "Get up!" She yelled and Harry got up on his feet. "Go break up with Granger now! And confess your love for me!" She yelled. She followed Harry up to his room and watched him walk in.

"Hermione, we have to break up. I am in love with Ginny, and we are going to get married." Harry said.

"What? Why are you doing this to me now? How could you lie to me like that?" I yelled with all the emotion I had. I dropped to my knees. "Get OUT! I forbid you to ever come in contact with me or our daughter AGAIN!"

Harry turned around and walked out of their room.

Ginny muttered the counter-curse and lowered her wand.

"I really hope you are content Ginny because you will be expelled for this." Harry said.

"I highly doubt it, Harry. No one is going to believe you." Ginny said with an evil laugh. She walked down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry walked to their room and muttered the password and entered.

"Hermione, you have to believe me, Ginny put me under the Imperius curse and made me break up with you!" Harry said with tears falling down his face.

"How would I know that, you know this isn't the first time you have done this to me." Hermione said staring into the fire.

"You just have to trust me on this, 'Mione. I love you more than life itself and I would never leave you." Harry exclaimed.

"Well, the only way I will believe you is if you take Veritaserum. We can go to Dumbledore to get it." Hermione said.

"Ok, whatever it takes for you to believe me." Harry said.

Later, in Dumbledore's office..

"Ok Harry, we gave you the Veritaserum. Now can you explain to me what exactly happened between you and Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I was walking down the hallway and all of a sudden I was hit with the Imperius curse. I remember Ginny telling me that I had to break up with Hermione. Then when I did what she wanted me to do and I walked out of our common room. She muttered the counter curse and I said that I hoped she was content with what she did because she was going to be expelled for what she did. Then she said she highly doubted it, that no one was going to believe me. That sums everything up." Harry said truthfully.

"Wow. Please believe that Miss Weasley will be expelled at this instant and her wand will be snapped and she will await a trial at the Ministry, where she could possibly be sent to Azkaban." Dumbledore said as he looked at the door. "You two may leave now. Thank you for your time."

As we both walked out of Dumbledore's office, I gave Harry the biggest hug I could give.

"I am so sorry I didn't believe you. I didn't know, only because you did this to me before." I said.

"It is ok 'Mione, I knew that in the end you would believe me." Harry said.

A week later..

The four of us woke up early on the day we were supposed to get married.

"I am so excited about today. I can't believe that we are getting married!" Lavender said.

"I know!" I said.

"But I wouldn't want to have a double wedding with anyone else." Harry said.

As we made our way to Dumbledore's office, I couldn't help but be excited for what was going to happen. I was going to be Mrs. Potter.

"Glad all four of you could make it today. Can we start the ceremonies?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." All of us responded.

"Ok. Now you all realize you will be legally bound from here on, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes." All of us responded.

"Ok. We will start with Harry and Hermione. Repeat after me Harry. I, Harry James Potter, take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife till death do us part." Dumbledore said.

"I, Harry James Potter, take you Hermione Jane Granger, to be my lawfully wedded wife until death do us part." Harry said looking into my eyes.

"And Hermione, repeat after me. I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part." Dumbledore said.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you Harry James Potter, to be my lawfully wedded husband until death do us part." I said looking into Harry's eyes.

"I can now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Dumbledore said smiling.

And Harry kissed me with all of the passion he had. Then two wedding bands appeared on our fingers. Dumbledore repeated the ceremony for Ron and Lavender as well.

"Merlin, I can't believe we are all married." I said.

"Yes and I couldn't imagine sharing it with anyone else." Harry said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: A New Weasley

Lavender and I were in our study hour doing our Potions and Charms homework when Dumbledore came up to us.

"Hello ladies, how are your husband's faring you?" He asked.

"They are great, we are so happy!" We both said.

"That is great. Lavender I have an offer for you to continue your stay at Hogwarts after you graduate and become our new Divination teacher. You are really the best candidate and you were chosen by Professor Trelawney herself." Dumbledore asked.

"I would love to, but under one circumstance. I want Ron to be able to stay here with me also." Lavender said.

"That can be arranged. Glad to have you joining us Lavender." Dumbledore said as he left the room.

"Wow that is awesome! I can't believe I am going to be teaching here!" Lavender said.

"Congrats, Lavender." I said.

About two weeks later, Harry and I went to our last appointment and Madam Pomfrey estimated that I would go into labor in about 3 weeks.

"I can't wait for our daughter to be in my arms. She is going to be the smartest witch Hogwarts has ever seen." Harry said.

"I know and she is also going to have some good looks considering who her father is." I said smiling.

"I can't wait until I start my Auror training. Our daughter is going to be proud of me." Harry said.

"When do you start?"I asked.

"As soon as we graduate. I may be away for a couple weeks but I will try to come home as soon as I can." Harry said.

"Whatever it takes. Our daughter is going to have a great life." I said.

About two weeks later…

Lavender and Ron were sleeping in their room when Lavender suddenly awoke.

"Ron, I think our son is coming. I think my water broke." Lavender said.

"Merlin, let's get you to the hospital wing!" Ron said as he picked her up off of the bed.

As they headed to the hospital wing, Ron awoke Harry and I so we could be there for them. Lavender's contractions started to get stronger as we headed to the hospital wing. When they get settled in, Madam Pomfrey places a charm on Lavender so she feels no pain.

About 6 hours later…

"Ok, Lavender I want you to push!" Madam Pomfrey said.

After Lavender pushed a couple times, she had given birth to their son.

"Merlin, you can definitely tell this one's a Weasley. Bright red hair. Congratulations on your new son you two." Harry said.

"So, what is his name?" I asked.

"Arthur Bilius Weasley." Lavender said.

"There is no words that can describe how I feel right now. Seeing my son being born is the most beautiful thing on this planet, besides Lavender giving birth to him of course." Ron said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The beginning of the rest of our lives.

[A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I may be doing a sequel to this in the future, so watch for it! Thank you everyone that has read and reviewed.]

About a month after Lavender and Ron had Arthur, they had settled into becoming parents and were starting to get used to the routine.

"Do you all want to go on a little date considering it is Valentine's day and all?" Harry said.

"Sure that sounds like fun." Ron said.

"If I get any bigger, I'm going to have to have a hovering charm placed on me!" I said.

"Trust me, I felt the same way before I had Arthur, and I had him about 3 weeks early!" Lavender said.

We all headed to Hogsmeade and had dinner at the Three Broomsticks. Then we all did a little shopping at Honeydukes. After we went to a couple other shops, we went back to Hogwarts.

When we entered our common room, I started having some terrible back pains.

"Harry, I am having some really bad back pains. I think I am going to have to keep an eye on them." I said wincing.

"Ok, just let me know if they come closer together or your water breaks." Harry said concerned.

A few hours later I was taking a nap when all of a sudden I felt a gush of water come out of me.

"Harry..My water broke." I said.

"Merlin, let's get you up to the hospital wing." Harry said.

As soon as we got up to the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey examined me.

"Hermione, you are fully dilated! You are ready to push!" She exclaimed.

"Ok, just let me know when, oh wait I feel it now!" I said.

I started pushing and it only took 4 pushes and I had our daughter.

She was absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. She looked exactly like Harry. Untidy black hair and emerald green eyes. His mother's eyes. Which is we named her Liliana Jane Potter, Lily for short. Our Valentine's baby.

June 1st 1999

It was graduation day at Hogwarts. Of course, I graduated top of our class and Harry was next in line. We made sure as soon as we received our diplomas we had someone take our picture with us and Lily. We packed up all of our things and took it all to Grimmauld Place, the house that Sirius left to him. Once we settled in, Harry began his month of Auror training. I stayed at home with Lily as he worked his way up to become Head Auror.

June 16th, 2001

Harry was away at work and I was wondering what was going on with myself. The flu bug was going around and I started feeling really sick to my stomach. I ended up getting really dehydrated and had to stay at St. Mungo's. We had Mrs. Weasley watch Lily while I was in the hospital. When I was about to be discharged, I received some shocking news.

I left St. Mungo's just in disbelief with the news I had just received. I went and picked up Lily and headed home to find Harry already there.

"Hello love, glad to see your feeling better." Harry said as he picked up Lily.

"Well, I found out some interesting news while I was at St. Mungo's." I said.

"Well, what was it?" Harry asked.

"Harry, I'm pregnant." I said.

The End.. For now.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello! For those of you that read and loved this story, I am pleased to tell you that I am starting the sequel to this! Watch for it, it is called "My life as Harry Potter: The Untold Story. I will post once I get a couple chapters written! Thank you and stay tuned!


End file.
